Sentient Races
Devils Created by accident when Pentar's court of justice went awry, these creatures are humanoid but with hooved feet, horns and red skin. They are lawfully evil and reside in Hell's Court. They are lead by Calath, the High Speaker. As of the Third Age, they have been contracted into Vantric's service via a deal for new powers and abilities. Bonuses *Cunning: The Devils are exceptionally good at twisting the law to their own ends. *Book Smart: They know the entire book of law, complete with it's loopholes and flaws, off by heart. *Practically Immortal: Devils do not age, or suffer from disease. *Dark Magic: Devils gain a working knowledge and ability to utilize dark powers. Flaws *Lawful: This race literally find it impossible to disobey the law. *Unearthly Presence: Devils find it difficult to deal with other races due to their very presence making people uneasy. *Infertile: They are unable to reproduce. *White Magic Incapability: Devils cannot cast white magic and are incapable of accepting its power in any manner. Dues Filli The race created by Melanthis, the Dues Filli differ a lot in appearance, but most of them are somewhere between 1.75m and 2.05m tall, and they weigh about 50kg-100kg. Their hair and eye color varies a lot, but they all have pointy ears, though the size of the ears also varies. Religion: The Dues Filli believe in multiple gods. They worship 5 different gods, and reject the others. They believe in reincarnation and the underworld. The 5 gods are also known as "The Original gods." #Melanthios: Also known as "The Father". Melanthios is seen as the head of the other gods and he is seen as the god of life, magic and knowledge. #Zareth: Also known as "The Death God" Zareth is seen as the king of the underworld and the guide to their next live. #M'endar: Also known as "The Deceiver" M'endar is seen as the God of Lies and Chaos. #Vantric: Also known as "The Ambitious One" Vantric is seen as the God of Ambition and Plots. #Akladai. Also known as "The Guide". Akladai is seen as the prophet of Melanthios. He also judges the souls of the deceased Dues Filli. Bonuses: #Amazing intellect: the Dues Filli are able to learn at an incredible rate. And they have an incredibly high intellect. #Magically gifted: The Dues Filli have an very strong affinity for magic, they are able to learn it faster and use it more effectively then most other races. #The Empire: The Dues Filli are all unified in one country. Their knowledge and loyalty based society, makes them able to work together very easily. They would never betray or work against each other, for their own selfish needs. Flaws: #Obsession: The Dues Filli are obsessed with knowledge. They will go to extreme length to get it, even at the cost of their own mental and physical health. #Frailer body: Due to the Deus Filli's lack of interest in strength and endurance. The Dues Filli are weaker physically then humans. #Mistrusting: The Dues Filli are very distrusting of other races. It is very hard for them to make alliances, or even communicate in general with other races. Dwarves The Dwarves are a race of short, stocky humanoids that were created by Pentar during the First Age. They are about 1 meter (3' 4") in height and are generally very muscular. They reproduce sexually, and so have both male and female members. Dwarven society puts much value on fairness and loyalty to each other. As a result, Dwarves will develop intense family bonds. Dwarves are also very determined, and will rarely give ground neither in war nor politics if they can help it. :: Early Dwarves built villages around the base of Loth Ringard using simple tools and local hardwoods. At some point, the Dwarves began tunnelling into the mountain and would eventually move their whole civilization underground. Under the newly formed Kingdom of the Dwarves, ruled by the Gamaga Dynasty, the Dwarves built a large metropolis within Loth Ringard which would share the same name. :: Several large families that specialized in a certain field, called clans, began to form at this time. At the Kingdom's peak, King Igor was assassinated before he could name a heir. The many clans quick broke out into a civil war, called the Clan Wars, which would last for about 300 years. By the war's conclusion, only 6 major clans remained. *''The 'Maktom'': Master smiths and metal workers. Maktom armor and weapons are consitered the best in Loth Ringard. *''The Intende'': Engineers, tinkerers, and inventors. The Intende are responsible for many of the Dwarves modern technical wonders. *''The Regnales'': A clan that claims ties to the old royal family. They are masters of political manuvering and manipulation. *''The Gante'': Farmers and cattle drivers. These are the only modern Dwarves that live outside Loth Ringard.'' '' *''The Eritan: Known for their art and culture. Most famous paintings, plays, and murals were created by an Eritan. *''The Minakr: Miners and traders. They own the vast mines of Loth Ringard and thus hold a monopoly on raw minerals. 'Bonuses: ' *Strong: The average Dwarf is very muscular and strong, capable of lifting 5 times their own weigh. *Determined: Dwarves rarely back down. They almost never relent during an argument, and a Dwarven general ordering a retreat is a sight few ever see. '''Flaws: *Short: Dwarfs are nearly half the height of humans and so have a very limited reach. They also cannot jump as high or run as fast. *Disunity: Dwarves are split into competing and uncooperative clans. While a strong leader can rally several or more clans under a single flag, these clans would still see themselves as separate from each other and possibly try to undermine each other. Ekiruru The Ekiruru women rose from the soil of Eld, when the queen of nature told them too. Their skin is green and their bodies are covered with different plants. They are still a part of nature and the plants on them could continue to grow with them. They are tall and sturdy, the average length would be between 2 meters to 2.5 meters. Their bodies and minds are made to withstand the chaos of nature on Eld, which has made them wilder than the other races. It was a gift from M'endar. Through their bodies runs a deadly poison, instead of blood. It was given to them by Zareth, as a protection against predators and enemies. Their immune systems were affected because of it and made very resilient, as the poison would kill most bacterias and viruses. They can use nature magic and has a dispositon for technology that are made with the help of magic. While relationships between them would be common, they reproduce by channeling magic into nature and pulling forth a new sapling mortal. From the Fourth Age onwards, they worship the "Sky Children", i.e. Roe and Petal and have forged close links with the human race but still long for their Queen of old to return. Bonuses *Deadly poison for blood: Any predator biting them would die, their immune systems are more resilient. *Better fighters: These women respect nothing else than strength, and loves to fight. Years of fighting has made them great at it. Most have brutal and wild personalities. *Nature magic: They can summon forest spirits, water elementals and has a wide variety of other druid spells. *Bodies that are still part of nature: Their inherit nature magic gives them the ability to shapeshift, making tools or weapons out of their bodies. *The Ekiruru synthetics have a shared hivemind, and are extremely efficient in battle because of it. Flaws *Medicine would be rejected by their blood just as much as bacterias or virus. If they were to fall ill, it'd be harder to cure them. *They kill each other over small wrong doings. Fighting within the less disciplined is common, and might go as far as beating the other one to death. *The wildlings. Those who have become corrupted because they used too much magic. They're considered insane, turn purple and loses touch with reality. They're not sure what's real or part of the nightmare. *Since they're made out of nature, they fear fire and are more vulnerable to it. *Untechnological: Being a race of the forest, non-synthetic Ekiruru have trouble understanding complex technology of their synthetic peers and all other technologically advanced races. This means they may act foolishly near advanced weapons like guns or bombs, being unaware of their danger. Ents Formed from the tallest trees on the planets Eld, Arwen and Shizen by Seith, this race is the guardians of the trees. Ents are a secretive race and little is known about them by other mortal races. Bonuses *Long life: Ents are amongst the longest lived mortals known, with many reaching over a thousand years of age *Part tree: Able to direct and control the woods around them, it is said the trees whisper messages to them Flaws *Always slow: Ents are slow-moving and take a long time to reach decisions. In addition, their long lives mean their culture is far slower to adapt and evolve than most other mortal races *Part tree: Vunerable to fire and fungal diseases Grigori The Grigori were created by Seith and Sephariel and stand at the size of taller humans. They are similar to Judeo-Christian angels and share many similar characteristics. The biggest divide between the two appearence wise, is that their wings radiate light at a large radius, their eyes are a single, but ever changing color and their foreheads have a large jewel that changes color in sync with their eyes. They are capable of extraordinarily powerful light magic, being able to easily decimate any darkness in the area, as well as make light barriers, protect people, forge weapons from it if needed, cure disease and murder small children. They are also seekers of the truth, they have reached the point where the Grigori are impossible to lie to, no matter who attempts it. Grigori wings aren't just for aesthetics either, they can fly through the air at breakneck speeds, being able to very quickly travel between planets via the rainbow bridges. A treck that would normally take a lifetime for a human. On the subject of lifetimes, the Grigori live naturally upwards of one thousand years and can extend this life-span near infinium through magic. This is compounded with a vastly superior intellect that allows them to instantly organize and very quickly reach concensous on most issues. Though, they have very unique personalities and can debate for centuries on an issue. Their only downside, is that they are entirely incapable of lying, even if it's for their own good. Bonuses: *Flight: Pretty obvious *Light magic: Consists of barriers, healing, direct damage, curing insanity, the works. *Nearly immortal: They can amplify their already very long lifespan near infinium *Impossible to lie to: Obvious as well. *Highly intelligent: They have a near incomprehensible intellect. Flaws: *Incapable of lying: They are incapable of lying in any form. (Though they can withold certain aspects of the truth, they simply can not tell a mistruth.) *Political Impossibility: The Girigori can under no circumstance unite for war unless physically attacked. *Divisional Diaspora: Any Girigori seen traveling to other planets to interact with or interfere with other races can never return unless the race is in a state of war or on a commercial trade mission. *Weak Physically: Their punches and general melee combat is weaker than most race *No Armour: It is impossible for a Grigori to wear enough armour or carry enough shielding to have any significant protective effect without severely limiting their mobility and preventing them from flying. Humans Created by Olek with the help of Roe upon the planet Evalon, humanity are a race of humanoids ranging from light peach to dark brown in colour. At adult height they are typically 5'5 to 6 foot tall. Their prime talent is their adaptability and their wide range of skills, which enable them to live and thrive in almost any environment. From the end of the Second Age onwards, humanity has been made up of two groups, the Rowan and the Changelings. While very diverse, they still remain as one race. Between the Third and Fourth Age, the two races united into one shared nationstate which by the Fifth Age had developed into the United Republic of Evalon. Changelings One of the two races which comprise the species humanity, the Changelings were created when Aen combined the blood of many gods with the humans who live on the continent of Almia, excluding the Chama peninsula. They are divided into a number of seperate tribes but share a culture based on bonding with a plethora of various creatures. Bonuses *Bonding: Every member of the race has the ability to bond with any willing creature. They can only discover their own true name at this point, and are able to discover the true name of their partner to be so that the bonding may be done. *Diverse: With their many genetic strains and cultures, as a whole they are able to overcome many obstacles and do many things. *Magic: The race has the capacity for magic: affinity and capability are decided by strain, but that does not mean an individual must use it. Flaws *Bonding: If the bondmate on either side is killed, it is likely to kill or temporarily cripple the partner, and even if they live it will have lasting effects. *Diverse: The many cultures and strains cause conflict, prejudices, and feuds. *Magic: Using magic takes a physical toll on their bodies, and using too much at once could potentially kill the caster. Rowan After Olek's death at the end of the Second Age, those humans who were not changed by Aen were converted into the patronage of Roe. They took on the name of the Rowan, putting together the name of their god and the original tribe converted by him. Prior to the union, the Rowan historically lived across the Chama Peninsula and Maroe Archipelago, as well as sharing the continent of Olegard with the Changelings. They generally have darker features than their northern cousins. Kami The kami wer e the ones responsible for Eldarwen's ascending in the previous universe. They are small forest spirits. Their bodies had the same appearance as smaller bushes or flowers, but with arms and legs. They were a calm and mostly peaceful race. They were brought back to the current universe, as ghosts to watch over the forest in the underworld, however with the disappearance of Evermoor in the Fifth Age, they have ceased to exist in any known part of the universe. Lainir The Lainir are a race created by Vantric upon Evalon. They are grey-skinned with dark hair, generally humanoid, somewhat shorter than the average human (average height, 5'4"). They all have a retractable bone-claw in their forearms just behind the wrist extending roughly 4 inches. Average lifespan for the lainiri is around 70 years, naturally. They are naturally stealthy and secretive, making them adept assassins. They are imperialistic and seek to dominate or subvert any and all competitors. After Vantric's own virtues, they are inherently ambitious. Bonuses *Achievement - In every endeavor they embark on, the lainir will stop at nothing to be the best. Whether it be in business, assassination, politics, poetry, or pie-baking, the lainir will attempt to outdo the competition. *Stealth - The lainir have a mastery of the shadows that other races can only marvel at. Their ability to move silently and become invisible in the shadows has earned them renown and notoriety far and wide, making them vaunted and excellent assassins. *Arcane Supremacy - Vast amounts of magic were poured into the creation of the lainir, giving even the weakest among them a potent magical ability. This inherent magical prowess keeps the lainir at the forefront of arcane knowledge. Flaws *Cutthroat - When the lainir can't outdo someone they generally resort to more underhanded means of eliminating a target. No one in their society is safe and everyone must stay on their guard, lest a jealous competitor seek to usurp a powerful rival. *Untrustworthy - Being of a naturally stealthy and deceptive nature, the lainir are constantly suspicious of others, even more so when the others in question are not themselves lainir. Lainir can deal with other races, but have a heightened suspicion of others. *Arcane Backlash - The magical power infused with the lainir also makes them incredibly susceptible to magical attacks. As a people, they are quite sensitive to magical power, especially when hurled at them by enemies. Mizzen A mechanical race created by Nivix, the Mizzen can be found on nearly every named planet in existence. Entirely inorganic, they are powered and granted sentience by a Spark, a bit of magic-enhanced electricity that grants them brilliant minds and incredibly short life-spans. The Mizzen are driven by a need to learn and innovate, with each individual devoting their entire life to a unique subject. Though they can change their appearance into almost anything imaginable, the standard Mizzen is roughly humaniod (albiet with a few extra limbs) and stands at 5' even. Unique among all the intelligent races, the Mizzen do not worship any of the gods, though they do have knowledge of all of them. Bonuses: *Hyper-intelligent. They are able to process and understand information at an astounding rate. *Hive-mind. Able to communicate with their fellows without difficulty. *Immune to disease. Comes with being made of metal. *Fast healing. Technically it's repair, but they can come back from the brink of death so long as they have the appropriate tools and materials. Flaws: *Short-lived. Their maximum lifespan is twenty years. *Frenzy. Prone to driving themselves to madness with overwork. *Over-specialization. While they can become insanely talented in a single area, most other skills will be neglected. Verr Formally known as the Aask, these strange black blobs were the first creatures in existence, created by M'endar upon the planet Evalon. Originally they fed upon the rotten things left in the world but spread a pestilence. They were then converted into creatures of sentience by Seith and purified to an extent so that rather than spreading a pestilence, they purified the atmosphere of Evalon, allowing other life forms to colonise the planet. Around a fifth perished in the great flood caused by Roe's tear drop, despite M'endar, Seith and Zareth's attempt to minimize casaulties. The actions of M'endar in particular lead to it becoming the patron god of the Aask. As such their afterlife, Nos, is influenced by that. In the Second Age, they were altered and became the Verr. Bonuses *Shapeshifting Ability *Hight Reproduction Rate *Corruption Affinity *Chaos Magic Flaws *Shapeshifting is limited to two uses per day *Base form relativity weak *Weakenesss to Water *Short Lifespan Stryfe While every other race was made from their creator's "best" features, the Stryfe are made up of their patron deity's worst traits. Born from the death gods fury the Stryfe entered a cold an barren world that wanted nothing to do with them. They were brought into a world hostile to all life and their birth went unnoticed by the gods that protected the other races. It seemed all of Creation was stacked against them... and that's just the way they wanted it. The Stryfe share a planet with the Dues Filli as well as a similar bone structure and ear shape but that is where the similarities end. The average Stryfe stands between six foot eight to seven feet tall and their skin tones range from various shades of blue and grey. They're muscled like wild animals and fight with the same primal fury. Perks *"You call this cold?": Born and raised in the tundra the Stryfe are able to withstand temperatures well under -0 and are happy to use this to their advantage. *"Crush the weak": The world of the Stryfes is a cruel one, the strong survive as the weak fall by the wayside. They fight with a savage fury not seen since the Ekiruru and are more than at home in melee combat. *"Like... rabbits": One thing you can never call The Stryfe is uptight. Those unfamiliar with them could be forgiven for thinking they breed in litters. Flaws *"Link up the what to the what?": Though only a fool would think of the Stryfe as stupid, they are far from scientifically minded. Often lacking the patience or simply the desire to set their minds to academics. It is only thanks to the occasional exception that they progress at all. (Stryfe technology levels advance more slowly than other races) *"Why is it so hot?!": The downside to living in the cold is that you begin to forget the heat. What other races might consider normal weather will leave a Stryfe sweating and reaching for water. Tropical climates such as those on Eld are a living nightmare for them. *"What did you say?!" The average Stryfe is proud and loud. Rarely would they even consider backing down from a fight or the chance to prove their superiority. This often leads to a lot of infighting or brawls at the most inopportune time. It isn't unheard of for clansmen to start fighting among each other in the middle of a conflict. May the gods help anyone fool enough to try and make themselves a leader of Stryfes. Category:Races